


Nyljetty

by Beelsebutt



Series: Kypsiä hedelmiä [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Sexual Humor, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria seksillä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Mutta kun Rosmerta avasi oven ja näki Minervan levittelevän itseään heidän yhteisellä sängyllään, hänen leukansa loksahti.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Madam Rosmerta
Series: Kypsiä hedelmiä [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709980





	Nyljetty

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on vastine sulon vuonna 2007 vanhassa Syntisessä aloittamaan Tätienergiaa-haasteeseen. Haasteessa kaivattiin ficcejä kypsään ikään ehtineistä naisista :)
> 
> Kuuluu 'Kypsiä hedelmiä' sarjaan.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Rosmerta sylkäisi karvan suupielestään ja kömpi pitkin Minervan luisevaa vartta tämän viereen. Minervan rinta kohoili kiihkeän hengityksen tahdittamana, ja viimeiset väristykset puistattelivat hänen vartaloaan. Rosmerta kietoi kätensä tutulle uumalle ja painoi puolihuolimattoman suukon kurttuiselle poskelle.

"Voisit harkita tuon pöheikkösi ajelemista. Ei se edes lämmitä, ja sileä pinta tekisi minun hommani paljon helpommaksi."

Minerva räväytti silmänsä auki ja käänsi päätään. Hän siristi silmiään ja työnsi kätensä Rosmertan jalkojen väliin.

"Ai tämmöiseksi, nyljetyksi?" hän sylkäisi suustaan ja käytti sormeaan nopeasti märässä vaossa.

Rosmerta ähkäisi; tämähän oli uutta! Minerva ei nukahtanutkaan välittömästi laukeamisen jälkeen. Hän juoksutti sormensa nopeasti kerrankin ylöspäin sojottavalle nännille ja silitti sitä. Lantio nousi kuin tahtomattaan vasten Minervan kättä.

"Semmoiseksi."

Minervan sormet tunnustelivat sileää ihoa ja railon sisällä tuntuvia liukkaita poimuja. Kieltämättä Rosmertan vehje tuntui hyvältä käteen ja kieleen, sitä hän ei voinut kieltää, mutta että hänellekin tuommoinen... ajatus katkesi, kun Rosmertan huulet löysivät hänen kaulansa ja hönkivät vasten valkoista ihoa.

"Se... olisi... käytännöllisempi... kun..." Rosmerta selitti katkonaisesti, kun Minerva ujutti sormensa tämän sisään.

Asiasta ei puhuttu ennen seuraavaa iltaa. Minerva ei tahtonut myöntää, ettei hän ollut koskaan opetellut kyseistä loitsua eikä voisi edes harkita jästiveitsien käyttöä. Hän oli onnistunut kaikki nämä vuodet välttelemään aihetta kulmien kurtistelulla sekä paheksuvilla tuhahduksilla, mutta ne eivät näköjään enää tehonneet. Ehkäpä jokin toinen lähestymiskeino toimisi paremmin.

Kun koitti nukkumaanmenon aika, Minerva livahti makuuhuoneeseen ennen Rosmertaa ja asettautui vuoteelle hyvin provosoivaan asentoon. Hänen täytyisi hetkauttaa elämänkumppaninsa täysin tolaltaan, jos aikoi päästä tilanteesta kasvojaan menettämättä, eikä Rosmerta tavallisesti kovin pienestä säpsähdellyt. Mutta kun Rosmerta avasi oven ja näki Minervan levittelevän itseään heidän yhteisellä sängyllään, hänen leukansa loksahti.

"Minerva, mitä sinä...?"

Minerva puri hammastaan ja heitti julkean katseen Rosmertaan.

"Sinä halusit nyljettyä, niin nylje sitten. Minä en sauvaani nosta moisen asian vuoksi."

Minerva pesi viiksiään ja muisteli hymyillen edellisiltaa. Rosmertan käsittely oli ollut kerrassaan miellyttävää, ja hän harkitsikin ehdottavansa moisesta viikoittaista rutiinia. Hän ei uskonut, että Rosmertalla olisi mitään asiaa vastaan.

"Onko jotain tapahtunut?" Koukkujalka kysyi kohteliaasti ja istahti raollaan olevan oven viereen.

Minerva ei näyttänyt hätkähdystään, hän oli liian kouliintunut siihen, mutta soimasi itseään tarkkaamattomuudestaan.

"Söin sen hiiren, joka pääsi karkuun viime viikolla", hän kuittasi asian. Hän tiesi, että Koukkujalka ymmärtäisi.

Punertava kissa nuolaisi pari kertaa turkkiaan ja katsoi sitten rävähtämättä Minervaa. Se aavisti, että kaikki ei ollut sitä miltä näytti, mutta oli liian kohtelias väittämään vastaan.

"Sitä on tyytyväinen."

Minerva huiskautti häntäänsä ja kulki niin läheltä Koukkujalkaa, että hänen häntänsä sipaisi kollia leuan alle. Hän tunsi olonsa vallattomaksi ja sai tosissaan pidätellä itseään, ettei olisi porhaltanut kiitolaukkaa pitkin käytävää, ehkä seinävaatteitakin. Sen sijaan hän asteli arvokkaasti poispäin eikä katsonut taakseen. Ei ennen kuin kuuli oudon äännähdyksen.

"Puriko se hiiri sinua?"

Minerva käänsi päätään ja tuijotti Koukkujalkaa. Millaiseksi amatööriksi tämä häntä oikein luuli?

"Ei tietenkään purrut."

Koukkujalka näytti tukahduttavan hilpeydenpuuskansa ja kääntyi takaisin varastohuoneeseen. Minerva jatkoi matkaansa kummastellen kysymystä, kunnes häiritsevä ajatus sai hänet pysähtymään. Hän istahti lattialle ja katsoi kissanvärkkejään.

Pehmeän karvoituksen keskellä oli paljas laikku — suorastaan nyljetty.


End file.
